Eres perfecto
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: - Eres perfecto, Yuri - declaró, su voz profunda, la sonrisa presente, las intenciones más que obvias. Viktor pensó que Yuri le gruñiría algo, pero, muy por el contrario, no obtuvo respuesta, y al rostro del menor acudió el color, con una rapidez asombrosa. En cuestión de segundos las mejillas y orejas contrarias brillaban en rojo carmín. El peliplata sonrió, encantado.


_Advertencias: Uso descarado del Ooc. Leer bajo su responsabilidad._  
 _Plot What Plot: Ausencia de trama._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Único_**

 _Mi mundo entero_

Viktor llevaba cerca de diez minutos insistiendo, y Yuri se negaba a ceder ni el más mínimo ápice.

El peliplata suspiró.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terco?

\- Porque vivimos juntos, y si no lo soy de vez en cuando, ya te habrías aburrido de mí.

Esa respuesta lo descolocó.

\- ¡Yuri! - Viktor pegó un no excesivamente masculino chillido, y llevó sus manos sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón. - ¿Como puedes pensar así de mí? ¡Nunca podría aburrirme de ti! ¡Te amo!

El pelinegro lanzó una mirada escéptica color marrón rojizo, directo a azul cielo, y resopló.

\- Lo sé. Yo también te amo. Ahora, ¿puedo irme?

Viktor infló las mejillas, como el niño mimado que era, solo que sin la parte de niño, y frunció el ceño.

Capturó al menor por los hombros.

\- No, no puedes irte.

\- Viktor. - Yuri chasqueó la lengua, - por favor, tengo cosas que hacer.

\- ¡Ninguna _cosa_ es más importante que yo, Yuri!

El japonés rodó los ojos, - oh, no, por favor. Ya vas a empezar con tus dramas.

\- ¡Yuri! - lloriqueó el ruso, - me lastimas!

\- No lo hago - contradijo el más joven, removiéndose en su lugar. - Jamás te lastimo, mentiroso. ¿Puedes dejarme ir?

\- Ya dije que no - gruñó el mayor, y hundió más sus dedos en los hombros ajenos.

\- Parece que tú eres quien quiere lastimarme a mí. - Espetó el medallista de plata.

\- ¡Tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo! - declaró el penta campeón, - pero te amo demasiado como para atreverme a algo así.

\- Oh, pero no lo suficiente como para liberarme. - Fue la respuesta mordaz del más bajo.

\- ¡Pero si no te estoy pidiendo la gran cosa! - se erizó el más alto.

\- ¿No? - Yuri gruñó, - ¿"bájate los pantalones y ponte en cuatro, aquí mismo, en la sala, quiero follarte hasta cansarme", no te parece la gran cosa?

\- No lo dije así - se defendió Viktor, formando una marcada mueca, - como lo acabas de decir suena vulgar.

\- ¡Hacerlo en la sala es vulgar, Viktor!

\- Pero ya lo hemos hecho contra la pared de la habitación, en la cocina, el baño y la lavandería, Yuri. - Viktor no lo entendía, - ¿qué hace diferente a la sala?

\- ¡Es donde recibimos a las visitas! - se desesperó Yuri, - ¡mañana Yurio vendrá y veremos una película los tres juntos, Viktor, en _esta_ sala!

El peliplata chasqueó la lengua.

\- Si no te he pedido que lo hagamos en el sofá...

\- ¡Con un demonio, Nikiforov!

Al escuchar su apellido, Viktor se erizó de pies a cabeza.

Oh, no. No, no, no.

Yuri solo lo llamaba de ese modo cuando estaba realmente, pero _realmente_ enfadado.

No era bueno.

\- No te enojes...

\- ¡Muy tarde! - Yuri se deshizo del agarre del mayor de un manotazo, y giró en redondo. - ¡Viktor idiota!

\- ¡Espera!

El albino extendió las manos hacia su prometido, y lo capturó de la cabeza; mejor dicho, de los lentes.

Literalmente, Viktor sujetó las _varillas_ color azul, impidiendo que el dueño de todo lo que formaba parte aquel par de pieza diera un solo paso más. Y, de agregado, soltara un quejido que demostraba lo poco feliz que se encontraba.

Pero el mayor no iba a ser intimidado tan fácilmente.

Ahora estaba enojado, también.

Así que deslizó los lentes fuera del rostro del propietario, y, no contento con ello, usó su mano derecha para echar hacia atrás los negros cabellos del menor. No contento con ello, como extra, acercó sus labios a la oreja izquierda contraria.

\- Eres perfecto, Yuri - declaró, su voz profunda, la sonrisa presente, las intenciones más que obvias.

Viktor pensó que Yuri le gruñiría algo, pero, muy por el contrario, no obtuvo respuesta, y al rostro del menor acudió el color, con una rapidez asombrosa.

En cuestión de segundos las mejillas y orejas contrarias brillaban en rojo carmín.

El peliplata sonrió, encantado.

\- Yuri.~

El pelinegro empezó a temblar.

\- Yuri... - Viktor besó el cuello ajeno, aprovechando que la prenda superior que se encontraba usando el menor lo dejaba deliciosamente al descubierto. - Yuri...

\- V-Viktor...

 _Bingo._

Ya lo tenía.

\- ¿Sigues enojado? - preguntó suavemente, depositando otro beso sobre la suave piel.

Yuri tragó saliva.

\- Sí...

\- Pero yo solo quiero hacerte el amor, Yuri...

El mencionado cerró los ojos, un escalofrío recorriéndolo, en el preciso instante en que los blancos dientes del mayor presionaron contra su hombro.

Suspiró.

\- No tiene que ser aquí...

El ruso decidió no insistir más.

\- Entonces... - la mano con la que sostenía los lentes ajenos arrojó los mismos sobre el sofá, y se apresuró a colarse bajo la prenda superior de su prometido. Acarició su vientre, obteniendo un agradable temblor como recompensa. - ¿En el pasillo está bien?

El nipón resopló.

\- Vulgar...

\- Necesito sentir tu interior con urgencia.

Viktor sintió a la perfección la contracción que ocurrió en el vientre contrario.

Sí, definitivamente lo tenía.

Yuri murmuró algo.

\- ¿Umh? No pude oírte, cariño.~

\- No quiero ponerme en cuatro - repitió el menor, sonrojándose todavía más.

 _Qué decepción._

\- Quiero ir arriba.

La entrepierna del mayor reaccionó ante aquella declaración.

\- Quieres decir...

\- S-Sabes a lo que me refiero. - Increpó, acalorado.

Oh, sí, Viktor lo sabía.

Y no pudo evitar relamer sus labios.

\- Yuri es maravilloso - declaró.

El medallista de plata soltó un quejido, y giró sobre sus talones, abalanzándose a rodear el cuello ajeno con sus brazos.

Un beso nada delicado.

Sus lenguas se encontraron apenas a los segundos, enredándose la una con la otra, empujándose mutuamente, en busca del control de la cavidad ajena.

La temperatura de ambos cuerpos subió en tiempo récord.

El cinco veces campeón mundial sujetó la cintura contraria con firmeza, señal que el pelinegro entendió a la perfección.

Yuri enredó las piernas alrededor de la cintura del peliplata dos segundos más tarde.

Viktor sonrió, sintiendo la dureza presente en la entrepierna contraria, que, por supuesto, frotó contra la propia.

Un gemido murió entre sus labios, al que no demoraron en acompañar varios más.

Yuri no habría sabido decir en qué momento su prometido empezó a desplazarse, pero, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaban en mitad del pasillo que daba pase a las habitaciones.

Y su espalda se encontraba pegada a la blanca pared.

\- Ahhhh...

Oh, claro, además, Viktor besaba, lamía, y mordía su cuello, cada vez con menos delicadeza.

La ropa estorbaba. Yuri se lo dejó saber a su pareja cuando tironeó de la camisa contraria.

Y, bueno, ahora solo quedaba la ropa interior.

La suya roja, la de Viktor, negra.

Y sus respectivas erecciones adivinándose bajo las prendas íntimas.

Marrón rojizo se clavó en la zona baja del mayor, y azul cielo oscureció considerablemente.

El par de bóxers fueron historia después de eso.

Viktor tomó el pene ajeno, haciendo jadear a su dueño, empezó a masturbarlo, junto con el propio.

Un sonoro gemido compartido.

Y luego otro, y otro, y otro más.

Yuri sintió su interior contraerse, y, pese a que la vergüenza todavía lo envolvía, tomó valor para pronunciar lo siguiente.

\- Viktor... Dame tu mano.

El mayor obedeció, y lo primero que el menor hizo fue deslizar fuera el anillo (que todavía estaba pagando).

Su oscura mirada buscó al rededor a por los pantalones contrarios, pero, cuando sus ojos se cristalizaron, y escuchó su nombre convertido en un gruñido por parte del albino, se conformó con arrojarlo al primer montón de tela más cercano.

Sin embargo, tardó demasiado.

El corrientazo llegó inesperadamente.

\- ¡Viktor! - gimió, tensándose, solo para relajarse a los pocos segundos, tras haber expulsado una considerable cantidad de semen. Se vio obligado a sostenerse de los antebrazos ajenos, jadeante y sudoroso.

El aludido, mientras tanto, continuaba masturbándole, y no se detuvo incluso tras su propia final.

Paró cerca de medio minuto más tarde.

Yuri balbuceó unas disculpas.

Viktor preguntó si podía mantenerse en pie por su propia fuente.

El pelinegro asintió, y se soltó del mayor.

El peliplata pegó la espalda de la pared, y se deslizó por la misma hasta acabar sentado sobre la fría superficie que era el piso.

\- Ah.~ - Suspiró, - qué bien se sintió.~

Azul cielo subió a encontrarse con marrón rojizo, y brillaba, hermoso, como siempre.

\- Pero... - Yuri sacudió la cabeza en una negativa, suavemente.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? - Viktor ladeó la cabeza, - ¿no lo sentiste bien?

\- ¡No es eso! - se apresuró a asegurar, con cabeza, y movimiento de manos incluido. - Es... que...

\- Dímelo, Yuri.

Katsuki suspiró.

\- Yo fui quien terminó primero.

\- Así es. - Sonrió Nikiforov, - amo cuando consigo que lo hagas.

¡Acababa de eyacular! ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera que estaba poniéndose duro de nuevo?

De pronto, Yuri tuvo una idea.

\- Aunque digas eso... Yo... Quiero que seas tú quien... acabe... antes...

Los orbes claros observaban con curiosidad el sutil movimiento, adelante y atrás, del cuerpo contrario.

\- Muy bien. - Viktor estiró las piernas, e invitó al pelinegro a acercarse con un ademán. - Ven aquí y hazme terminar primero.

Un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de labios del japonés. ¡Viktor también estaba duro de nuevo!

El peliplata rió.

\- ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Yuri es el único que puede ponerme en este estado tan rápido solo con falsas palabras inocentes.

 _¿Falsas?_

\- ¿Acabas de llamarme mentiroso, Nikiforov?

La sonrisa del aludido se volvió ladina.

\- Lo hice. ¿Qué harás al respecto, Katsuki?

\- ¡Hm! - Yuri se acercó hasta llegar junto al peliplata, y se encontraba sentado a horcajadas sobre el mismo en un parpadeo. - Tendré que castigarte. Nadie me dice mentiroso a mí.

Viktor sonrió todavía más.

\- Men ti ro so.~

El jadeo ahogado que llegó a continuación no logró interrumpir la declaración del albino, pero estuvo muy cerca.

Yuri había rodeado la entrepierna ajena con una de sus manos, y ahora jugaba con la misma, deslizando sus dedos muy lentamente de la base a la punta, y viceversa, acariciando muy de vez en cuando los testículos.

\- Hah...

El menor no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de cada parte de aquel hombre con el que estaba comprometido.

 _Viktor..._

\- Y-Yuri...

La mirada color vino subió a encontrar la que, de nuevo, reflejaba una tormenta en el mar.

Amaba los ojos de Viktor, desde el precioso azul cielo que todos podían apreciar, hasta aquella variación oscura, y peligrosa, que solo él disfrutaba.

El pelinegro se sobresaltó al sentir una de las manos ajenas sobre su rostro, mas comprendió lo que el peliplata quería cuando los dedos índice y medio ajenos rozaron sus labios. Sin delatar su sentir, entreabrió los labios, y atrapó los dedos ajenos entre los mismos.

La complacencia se reflejó en el rostro del mayor conforme Katsuki los lamía; se deleitaba con la sensación, incluso cerró los ojos, y gimió.

\- Es suficiente - declaró, su voz una octava más gruesa.

Yuri relamió sus labios, tan pronto los dedos ajenos abandonaron su cavidad superior.

 _Mierda._

Viktor tragó saliva, e inspiró profundamente.

De todos modos su entrepierna dio una sacudida.

\- Yo lo haré. - Dio a conocer el pelinegro, sonriendo, - pero necesito que Viktor no los mueva, en absoluto, ¿si?

El peliplata entreabrió los labios para responder.

\- No, no dejaré de hacer esto. - Presionó con suavidad la entrepierna ajena, ilustrando su referencia. Rió muy brevemente, - entonces, ¿aceptas?

El mayor suspiró.

\- Sí, estaré quieto.

El menor asintió, - buen chico, cuento con que lo estés.

.

Viktor maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía, era difícil.

\- No... los muevas...

\- Eso intento. - Gruñó.

No había pasado ni un minuto desde que el medallista de plata empezara a moverse, arriba y abajo, sobre los dedos ensalivados de su prometido, pero, diablos, el penta campeón necesitaba poseerlo _ya._

\- Hahh...

\- Yuri. - La voz del peliplata tembló.

\- Mh... - sonrió el pelinegro, - lo sé... Puedo sentirte...

El mayor jadeó.

El menor se deslizó fuera del alcance del índice y medio contrarios.

\- Hm... - Yuri echó un vistazo contemplativo al pene de su prometido, - ¿crees aguantar en ese estado?

Viktor enrojeció, - ¡estás sacándome en cara tu resistencia, ¿no es así?!

\- ¿Uh? - el japonés parpadeó, pero el ruso podía ver perfectamente el brillo de malicia en esos orbes marrones rojizos.

Entrecerró los ojos, y atrapó la muñeca izquierda contraria, tirando de la misma.

\- Ven aquí.

\- ¡Hey! - Yuri se quejó, mas la mueca de fastidio no le duró mucho.

No después de que Viktor penetrara en su interior de golpe.

\- _¡WAH!_

Y, bueno, en efecto, Yuri estuvo arriba, tal y como había solicitado.

* * *

 _¿Por qué el título todo fluffly con un contenido como ese? Pues... porque YOLO. :D_

 _¡Feliz San Valentin_ _atrasado! 8_ _D XD_

 _Abrazos a la distancia._


End file.
